


I Try to Open Up to What I Don't Know

by Bedalk05



Series: I'll Be Your Shelter [8]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), implied past animal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: Lambert is stitching up his arm next to a creature that looks like it came from the deepest reaches of hell. Yet it’s lying with its head on his knee, rumbling loudly like it thinks it's a dog. Glancing up, Lambert scrambles to his feet while the creature does the same with a threatening growl. Placing a hand on its head Lambert says stubbornly,  "We're keeping her."Aiden looks down at the giant snarling beast and gazes back at Lambert. He releases a long sigh. Not exactly what he meant when he said "let's get a fluffy thing of our own" but honestly he shouldn't be surprised at this point. After all, he's in a relationship with Lambert. Of course he would bond with something as prickly as himself.Lambert and Aiden get an animal companion. It's not exactly what Aiden was expecting.**Part of a series but can be read alone**
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: I'll Be Your Shelter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813378
Comments: 91
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alanthe), [TheOnlyHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyHuman/gifts).



> You know that meme where a couple is sleeping but one of them is cuddling something giant and the other just looks Done? Yeah, that’s essentially what this fic is. 
> 
> Thank you **Alanthe** and **TheOnlyHuman** for the idea of giving Lambert a pet that isn’t quite so ordinary. I hope you enjoy!

Travelling with another witcher has its perks. Well, obviously the main perk is that Aiden is close to Lambert all the time and gets to hold him every bloody night. (Fuck, Aiden never thought he would get this.) But on the business side of things, it’s also quite convenient when a village has more than one contract, like now. 

They study the town board before turning to each other. A nekkers nest or a devil dog. One will certainly be simpler. Pulling out a coin Aiden raises his brow. It’s Lambert’s turn. “Call it.” 

Smirking, Lambert drawls, “Heads.” 

Aiden sighs when he sees what it landed on. “Fine, I’ll do the bloody nekkers nest,” he grouches, softening slightly when Lambert bumps their shoulders together. As the years have passed, Lambert has grown more and more comfortable expressing affection. Doing so publicly has been a fairly recent development and Aiden has been soaking it up greedily. 

Unfortunately, given that Lambert won their last wager, Aiden releases a longing sigh as he glances at the inn before turning to head into the forest. He knows that Lambert has begrudgingly started to enjoy spending nights on something other than the hard ground but he can be a stubborn bastard when he wants to. Which is always. So, another night on the ground it is. 

Once they tie up their horses and prepare for their respective contracts, Aiden draws Lambert in a heated kiss. “Don’t die dickhead,” Lambert whispers as they part, pressing their foreheads together. 

Aiden grins at the old ritual they engage in every time they have to split up for a contract. “Love you too kitten.” And with a final kiss, they part ways and head out to earn their coin.

*******

Lambert whistles as he saunters towards where the townsfolk have said the creature dens. This should be quick and easy and then Lambert can brainstorm how to help Aiden relax once he defeats the nekkers. Because Aiden will obviously survive. Lambert has threatened him enough that that shouldn’t be a question. 

As he enters the cave Lambert is glad he took some Cat. Wouldn’t be able to see anything otherwise. Twirling a dagger, Lambert rounds a corner before stopping. Curled up in a ball is an emaciated creature with spikes like a porcupine and glowing red eyes. Though it’s black, its spines couldn’t hide the wounds bleeding sluggishly in several locations. Twice as large as Jaskier when he’s a wolf, the creature was fucking massive. Taking it down would take more effort than Lambert was expecting. 

But as they lock eyes, Lambert falters. He recognises that look. Seen it in the mirror enough times when he was a child. This isn’t a howling frothing savage monster like the contract described. No, quite the opposite. Fuck. 

The beast releases a growl that seems to shake the cave walls. But instead of running or attacking, Lambert slowly kneels, sheathing his dagger. Raising his hands Lambert murmurs, “I won’t hurt you.” The creature blinks, before curling into itself further with a whine. Lambert eyes the wounds peppering the creature's coat with bubbling fury. “I’ll be back,” he says firmly, rising. “Just-be here when I do.” 

Lambert races back to camp, fumbling for his salves, bandages, rags, and a waterskin before hurrying back. He’s relieved when he finds that the creature hasn’t moved. Falling to his knees once more, Lambert raises the items he brought. “Lemme help, yeah buddy?” he soothes, shuffling closer. But the creature rises, and fuck it was even larger than he thought. Taking a threatening step forward, it releases a deafening roar and _fuck_ Lambert’s entire head could fit inside that mouth. 

He pauses and then does something he has never done in his long miserable life. Rising, Lambert walks to the mouth of the cave and sheds his swords and daggers. It takes...some time. He still refuses to heed Aiden’s remark that he has too many daggers though. You can never be too prepared. 

Returning to the cave, Lambert falls back to his knees and raises his arms to show that he’s unarmed. “See? I won’t hurt you,” he says softly. This time when he inches forward, the creature eyes him warily but doesn’t make any indication of attacking. Pouring some water on a rag, Lambert reaches out slowly to begin wiping some of the blood off their face. With a roar, the creature clamps onto Lambert’s arm and Lambert bites down on a pained yell. But he doesn’t attack, doesn't move. Just breathes slowly and watches the creature as it eyes him curiously, fearfully. 

“I won’t hurt you,” he repeats, hoping that it’ll understand. And, to his shock, the creature releases his arm. Lambert breathes a sigh of relief. He’ll definitely need stitches and his arm is gonna throb like a motherfucker but he has other priorities. This time when he goes to wipe the blood, the creature lets him with a questioning whine. He can feel the tension still thrumming through it but Lambert whispers soothing words as he continues his ministrations. 

Unfortunately, those spines are as sharp as they looked so Lambert’s hands grow bloody fast. Ignoring the pain, Lambert pushes forward, wrapping the creature in bandages once he’s cleaned it as best he can. The fact that it’s survived so many injuries is a bloody miracle. When he’s finished, Lambert can’t help but scratch behind its ears, despite how that causes his fingers to bleed. “You’re not safe here prickly one. Try to find somewhere else to stay, yeah?” And rising, Lambert plods out of the cave. As he slips on his sword and daggers however, Lambert jumps when he feels a nudge to his back. Turning, Lambert stares at the creature looking at him with wide eyes as it cocks its head with a plaintive whine. 

Well, Aiden said that they could use a pet. Scratching its ears again, and blinking when his fingers don’t bleed as much this time, Lambert nods towards camp. “Let me lead you to our humble abode.”

*******

Aiden mutters darkly to himself as he trudges back to camp. He fucking hates nekkers. The only thing that is keeping him from wanting to find something else to kill to release his frustration is the promise of Lambert waiting at their camp. He wonders what his kitten will have in store for him. Whenever he gets the easier contract, Lambert always prepares a treat, whether it’s a massage, a nice meal, or him sprawled naked on the bedroll. Smirking at the image his thoughts conjure, Aiden enters their campsite before freezing. Lambert is stitching up his arm next to a creature that looks like it came from the deepest reaches of hell. Yet it’s lying with its head on his knee, rumbling loudly like it thinks it's a dog. Glancing up, Lambert scrambles to his feet while the creature does the same with a threatening growl. Placing a hand on its head Lambert says stubbornly, "We're keeping her." 

Aiden looks down at the giant snarling beast and gazes back at Lambert. He releases a long sigh. Not exactly what he meant when he said "let's get a fluffy thing of our own" but honestly he shouldn't be surprised at this point. After all, he's in a relationship with Lambert. Of course he would bond with something as prickly as himself. Scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly he mumbles, "It bites me once, we're getting rid of it."

Lambert beams at him and fuck it's so bright it hurts. "Deal."

*******

Aiden has concluded that he has just made the worst decision of his life. After tending to each other’s wounds and eating an unsatisfying meal, Aiden and Lambert laid out their bedrolls side by side. Instead of wrapping himself around Aiden however, Lambert is currently cuddling a beast that is three times his size who gave him several injuries. Meanwhile, Aiden is left bereft with no one to hold. How has his life come to this?

“Something is interesting about Dagger,” Lambert muses, face buried in the beast’s spines. Aiden barks out a laugh. Of course he named the beast Dagger. Aiden shouldn’t be surprised. 

“You mean other than the fact that it’s the furthest thing from a domestic animal as possible?” Aiden comments dryly.

Lambert turns to give Aiden a baleful glare. “Yes,” he grumbles, before furrowing his brow. “But that’s not all. When I first touched her I bled, her spines were so sharp.” Lambert shows his hands that Aiden had wrapped with reverence and care and simmering fury an hour earlier. “But now-” he gestures to how the creature is cradled within his arms. “Her spines are almost as soft as fur.” 

Huh. That is interesting. Doesn't calm his irritation though.

“Maybe she transforms with the power of love,” Aiden says sarcastically, rolling his eyes and turning his back to them. Okay, fine, Aiden is slightly petulant. But can you blame him? After years of holding Lambert close and being soothed to sleep by his heartbeat, Aiden has now been replaced with a monster Lambert had been contracted to kill and who injured him. 

Aiden releases a sigh. Fuck, he can’t be mad at Lambert though. It’s no surprise that he found an injured snarling beast and decided to keep it. Despite what Lambert claims, he has a big heart behind his biting words and prickly nature.

Rolling back to face Lambert and feeling a twinge of guilt at his kitten’s downcast expression, Aiden strokes a hand through his hair. “Perhaps she feels safe in the arms of the man who spared her life,” he suggests quietly. When Lambert flicks his gaze up to look at Aiden with a vulnerability he rarely expresses, Aiden moves to kiss him but stops as the beast releases a warning growl. Quirking a brow at the creature, Aiden states flatly, “We are going to have some problems if you don’t let me kiss my beloved.” 

As he talks, he continues to stroke Lambert’s hair and the Wolf melts in the touch. Aiden and Dagger (fuck is he really going to call her that?) engage in a long standoff before she releases a huff of breath and butts Aiden’s head. Taking that as permission to move forward, Aiden draws Lambert into a slow kiss. Very aware of the beast currently breathing in his ear, Aiden cuts the kiss shorter than he would like with a regretful sigh. He supposes he’ll have to get used to not being able to hold Lambert close anymore. 

When Lambert wiggles so his head rests on Aiden’s chest while he continues to hold the giant beast however, Aiden relaxes. Oh. Good. That’s- nice. Yes. Aiden can handle this. Tangling his fingers through Lambert’s hair and focusing on the Wolf’s steady breathing, Aiden slips off to sleep. 

*******

Lambert wakes slowly, several areas of his body stinging from last night’s encounter. Recalling the events and realising that he has no heavy body lying on him, Lambert’s eyes shoot open. 

What he finds baffles him. Instead of a giant snarling beast, a medium sized dog is curled upon Lambert’s chest. “Dagger?” he rasps with uncertainty. When the dog opens its eyes, Lambert feels a trickle of relief to see that they’re red. Bandages are still wrapped around nearly every piece of fur and she is still far too thin. So it’s still Dagger. But...a dog now? What the fuck. 

Without taking his eyes off of her, Lambert tries to shake Aiden awake. “Ducklings go quack quack quack,” Aiden mumbles, snuggling closer to Lambert. The Wolf just rolls his eyes affectionately. Aiden says the weirdest shit when he’s half asleep and it shouldn’t be so damn adorable. When Lambert shakes him again, more insistently this time, Aiden cracks his eyes open. “Wha?” he yawns. 

“Aiden, something weird happened.” 

“That makes sense ‘cause your life is pretty weird,” he remarks vaguely, rising so he’s sitting straight and rubbing his eyes. Growling, and studiously ignoring how endearing Aiden is, Lambert wordlessly gestures to where Dagger is still curled on his chest. And with one blink, Aiden is alert. That’s the thing about Aiden; he’s the laziest weirdest person when he’s able to slowly wake but if there’s a threat or concern, he’s able to snap off his sleep-addled brain just like that. 

“What the fuck Lambert?” Aiden asks, moving his hand closer to Dagger. Before their incredulous eyes, Lambert and Aiden watch as she grows two sizes, spines replacing where soft fur was. Lambert winces as spines begin to press into him but Dagger is heedless of his discomfort, too busy releasing a warning growl to Aiden. Despite his already injured hand, Lambert pets her spines soothingly. “He won’t hurt you girl, he’s with me, remember?” he croons, so busy focusing on Dagger than he misses Aiden’s wide-eyed wonder at the gentleness Lambert is exhibiting. Slowly, Lambert watches with amazement as she shrinks back down and Dagger’s spines retreat. 

Aiden stares at her from a safe distance. “Well then. This is an interesting development,” he says faintly. 

Lambert only smiles softly, handing digging into soft fur. “She’s perfect,” he sighs, burying his face in her fur. Aiden’s heart squeezes tightly. Well, fuck. And here he thought he couldn’t fall more in love. When he reaches out only to get another warning growl, Aiden rolls his eyes. If he slipped through Lambert’s prickly defenses, he knows without a doubt that he’ll get this creature to like him too. After all, Aiden has years of practice being patient.

*******

Dagger is very happy. She has never been happy before. She likes it. Dagger has found a new pack. Her old packs hurt her and made her sad sad sad. And when she grew big to protect herself, Dagger just got hurt more. All she knows is hurt hurt hurt. But pointy gentle one and pointy soft one don’t hurt her. It’s very confusing. They talk to her softly and not loud or mean like other two-leggeds. She still doesn’t understand what they say since they are dumb two-leggeds but Dagger likes to hear their voices. Especially pointy gentle one’s. And even though they both have many pointy sticks, they never point them at Dagger. Even when Dagger snapped one of pointy gentle one’s small pointy sticks in half when he pulled it out. She was just trying to protect herself and when she ran away not wanting to be hurt for being bad, pointy gentle one followed without any pointy sticks and talked for a long long time until Dagger came out of her hiding place. Then he gave her many pets even though she was still pointy. 

Pets are Dagger’s new favorite thing. She never had pets before. Now she gets them all the time. Her favorite time is dark time because that’s when cuddling and lots of petting time happens. Dagger is very very happy with her new pack, even if they carry pointy things. She just hopes that they will keep her. They would be the first ones to do so and Dagger wants to be with them for ever and ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagger meets the residents of Kaer Morhen. Everyone is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was working on the latest chapter of “Take Me For What I Am” but realised that Dagger will appear in that having already been in Kaer Morhen for a week or so. I cannot deprive my dear readers of the reactions the rest of the keep’s residents have when Lambert strolls through the gates with a giant creature while acting like Rosa in Brooklyn-Nine-Nine when she decided to keep that dog. I hope you enjoy! (The next chapter of “Take Me For What I Am” will be out later today or tomorrow. Thanks for your patience!)

**Eskel**

“Lambert. What the fuck is that.” 

Lambert glares at Eskel as his arm wraps around a massive creature that looks like something a witcher would be hired to kill, not hold. “Lay one finger on her and I’ll cut your hand off,” he snarls. 

“He’s not lying. I had to hold him back when someone tried petting her in the last town over,” Aiden remarks dryly, coming up beside the creature and patting its head. While he tries to imagine what person in their right mind would try to pet that beast, Eskel watches with bemusement as the creature turns to hide behind Aiden’s legs with a trembling growl. His mouth subsequently gapes open when Lambert settles on the ground and begins crooning what sounds like _comfort_ into the creature’s ear, laying a hand on what is definitely spikes. 

“What the fuck is that?” Geralt grunts, coming up beside Eskel. 

“Her name is Dagger and she’s a she not a that,” Lambert growls, before his voice softens and he murmurs, “Not mad at you girl, my brothers are just giant pricks.” 

“Oh my gods she’s _precious”_ Jaskier squeals as he arrives, jumping up and down in a familiar motion that indicates he’s fighting not to shift from excitement. 

“Just for that Songbird you get to meet her first,” Lambert smirks. 

But as Jaskier begins to make his way closer Geralt snags his arm. “Knowing you you’re gonna wanna pet th- _her_ and then I’ll be bandaging your hands,” Geralt protests, amending himself last minute when Lambert shot him a venomous glare. 

“Geraaalt,” Jaskier whines. “Look at those eyes! She’s precious!” Eskel and Geralt turn matching disbelieving gazes on the luminous red eyes peering out behind Aiden’s legs. Only someone who approached a brooding witcher in a dark corner and tried befriending him would think _that_ was precious. Growing impatient and using that strength Jaskier hides behind flowery words and foppish clothing, he shifts and bounds over to the beast, tail wagging maniacally. As he approaches, the creature cowers away, watching with wary eyes as Lambert ruffles Jaskier’s fur. When Jaskier starts snuffling at Lambert’s neck before reaching up to lick gently along Aiden’s, the creature’s spiny tail begins to thump tentatively on the ground. 

Falling back onto four paws, tongue lolling out with excitement, Jaskier rolls onto his back and bares his neck in a show of submission. Panicking at his mate placing himself in such a vulnerable position, Geralt launches himself forwards only to be stopped by Lambert rising , golden eyes flashing. “Stay back,” he snarls, and surprisingly, Geralt does. Lambert rarely sounds so serious, and it’s throwing them all off kilter. Eskel watches with burning curiosity as the creature inches closer to sniff at Jaskier’s neck before gently bumping her head to his. When Jaskier releases a pleased rumble, the creature echoes it, but hers vibrates through the ground. 

As they continue to greet each other, the rest of the current members of the keep begin to trickle out from various corners. A fox moves closer eagerly, giving her space to approach and sniff him on her own time, while Marya and Vesemir linger back with Eskel and Geralt. Eskel has to bite his tongue to keep himself from snatching Kamil before he gets too close to the creature. Kamil knows what he's doing. Eskel hopes. “Care to catch us up pup?” Vesemir asks Lambert with a raised brow as he settles between Geralt and Eskel. 

Still planted between the witchers and the creature, Lambert’s expression grows more obstinate, if that was possible. “Her name is Dagger and if any of you hurt her I won’t hesitate to geld and disembowel you,” he growls, voice filled with dangerous promise. Eskel, Geralt, and Vesemir exchange glances. They’ve never seen Lambert so passionate about something before; it’s disorienting. They would think that he’d been replaced with a doppler if Aiden wasn’t looking so relaxed, supervising the various creatures with a warm gaze. 

Eskel has to bite down on laughter when Lambert’s stubborn expression makes way for surprise as Dagger plows into him from behind. Whirling around, he grins in an open way that Eskel doesn’t see when he isn’t either sloshed or getting his hair washed by Jaskier in the springs. “What, d’you think I can shift too?” he croons, settling down onto the ground and ruffling her...spines? With a closer look Eskel can confirm without a doubt that those are spines.

“Doesn’t it hurt to rub her?” Eskel asks, daring to move slightly closer. 

“Only when she’s scared or feeling threatened like when we first got here,” Lambert remarks with a pointed glare at Geralt and Eskel’s weapons. “Otherwise they soften like fur.” He hesitates, glancing up at the rest of the witchers. “Just-don’t crowd her,” he grumbles in what they can interpret as permission to approach. A second later the creature who is several sizes bigger than Geralt when he’s shifted plops atop Lambert, and the younger witcher only releases a soft “oomph” to indicate that he just got the wind knocked out of him as he sprawls on the cobblestones. 

As Dagger licks Lambert’s face, tail thumping, Eskel comes up beside her. That proves to be a mistake. Lambert winces as her spines bristle and she turns to growl lowly at Eskel. Though Eskel can see that Lambert is bleeding, his strokes don’t falter and instead he turns a glare on Eskel. “Drop the weapons and don’t come at her from her blindspot,” he barks, before whispering softly to her again. 

Suitably chastised and shocked that Lambert isn’t making a commotion about his injuries considering how loud-mouthed he gets whenever they spar, Eskel obediently follows the directions before settling beside Lambert. “Hey girl,” he murmurs, stretching a hand out for her to sniff. Her growl doesn’t abate but when she glances at Lambert who continues to make a show of being relaxed, Dagger sniffs tentatively at Eskel’s hand and presses her nose furtively to it before tucking her head against Lambert’s chest. As she does, Lambert whispers praise into her ear, scratching beneath her neck. Eskel simply shakes his head as he watches the prickly witcher handle an equally prickly creature with such care and tenderness. 

Oh. Of course. Eskel turns to study Dagger more closely and notices the tattered ear and fading wounds littering her torso. Ah. This makes a lot more sense now. “Nice to meet you Dagger,” Eskel murmurs with a small smile. "Welcome to the pack." 

**Geralt**

Geralt has watched with utter confusion as a creature that could only be described as “monstrous” has followed Lambert around all day like a nervous duckling. What has been slightly _more_ inconceivable is how much of a mama duckling Lambert has turned into. Or, mama wolf may be more accurate. All day he whispers reassurance and praise into her ear while glaring at anyone who gets too close without suitable warning or brandishes weapons near her. It doesn’t take too much conjecture to understand some of the creature’s history, but is it that surprising considering what it-she- looks like? 

Then again, Geralt should know better than most that you can’t judge someone by their appearance. Fuck. 

Regardless, he’s feeling slightly ambivalent about welcoming her into the pack room, not looking forward to accidentally being poked by one of those spines in the middle of the night. But no one is saying no to Lambert today. As Lambert coaxes her into the room, Dagger curiously sniffs every inch of it, including the various objects scattered about like drawings and carving and daggers. And of course Lambert named his pet after his favorite thing besides Aiden. Geralt shouldn’t be surprised. 

He watches her warily, expecting her massive form to bump into one of the mementos or trinkets in the room and is suitably surprised when she weaves daintily around them. As she does, the smaller creatures of the keep make their first appearance of the day to Geralt’s mounting horror. He tries to chase down Dandelion before he gets to the beast but isn’t quick enough. Eskel finds the same trouble with Lil Bleater. Yet, to their shock, it’s Dagger who cowers back at the cat and goat’s overeager attempts to greet her. 

Racing over, Lambert picks up both tiny creatures and plops them in his lap. “Behave,” he says to them sternly, petting both animals’ coats as Dagger watches from a distance. How can such a giant savage-looking creature be scared of a cat and goat? Geralt shakes his head with bafflement. What a strange beast. As Aiden comes beside her to whisper in her ear and pet her, Geralt can see those spines relax slightly. Easing forward timidly, Dagger scents both animals before butting their heads with a gentleness that surprises Geralt. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Geralt debates in his head before shifting. When he trots up to her, Dagger’s tail waves gently. Despite that, Geralt waits for her to approach him, eyes widening when he discovers that she is as soft as Lambert indicated. Huh. They take some time to exchange scents before Dagger retreats back to Lambert and Aiden with a whine and Geralt moves to where the rest of the keep are curled up. Don’t want to overwhelm her too much. Interesting creature indeed. 

**Jaskier**

The next day, Yennefer and Coën arrive through a portal. They stop in place however when they spot a monstrous figure wrestling with Jaskier and Kamil’s shifted forms. As Coën draws his sword and Yennefer calls upon her magic to protect Jaskier and Kamil, the shifters turn to them with matching panicked yelps. A moment later Jaskier shifts and Coën has the decency to avert his gaze while Yennefer gladly appreciates the free show. “Don’t attack!” Jaskier huffs, wincing as Dagger presses against his leg with a threatening growl, her frame shaking minutely. Damn those spines are sharp. Biting his cheek as he lays a calming hand on her head, Jaskier waves to the creature. “This is Dagger, and she’s Lambert and Aiden’s. If you don’t want to be threatened with legitimate disembowelment, I’d stand down.” 

Yennefer and Coën exchange dubious glances before thankfully following the request. Relaxing as they do, Jaskier plops on the ground to run a soothing hand through her spines, despite how sharp they still are. A moment later, Kamil presses against Dagger’s other side, chittering in her ear. Jaskier and Kamil were two of the first members of the keep to warm up to Dagger yesterday, spotting the scars that riddled her body and immediately softening. They’ve had enough experience with abuse and torture to know its signs when they see it. The witchers are understandably wary, but seem to be relaxing now that Dagger has proven herself not to be a threat. 

Jaskier’s self-control has been tested these last two days however because watching Lambert be so patient and gentle with this scared creature is the absolute most precious thing Jaskier has witnessed in his entire life. Jaskier releases a breath as the spines slowly begin to soften and Dagger nuzzles Jaskier’s neck with a curious whine. Grinning, Jaskier shifts back and, as Dagger sprawls onto the ground, he and Kamil surround her on both sides, placing their heads on her back. They’re happy to give their newest packmate as many cuddles as she needs to feel safe. 

**Coën**

Coën studies the creature with curiosity as it watches his every move with wary eyes. It’s nothing like any beast he has encountered on his travels, but is certainly more monster than animal. Given the fact that it doesn’t seem to be intelligent, he is surprised that Lambert has spared its life. At that moment the witcher in question comes out of the springs, hurrying over with something akin to panic when he spots Coën and Yennefer. “Did you hurt her?” he demands, looking accusingly at Coën and Yennefer before crouching in front of the creature to pet it. “You okay girl?” Lambert murmurs, grinning when she licks his face gently. 

Yennefer and Coën trade baffled glances as the ornery witcher showers the creature with praise and pets like she was some kind of dog. He doesn’t even treat Dandelion like this and everyone in the keep knows how much Lambert secretly adores that cat. “Going soft Lambert?” Yennefer drawls with an arched brow. Coën swallows and moves slightly in front of the sorceress when Lambert turns flashing golden eyes on her. Sometimes his love really likes to poke the beast. 

“I’ll show you how soft I am on the training ground,” he snarls, before turning and hushing at the creature as it- _she_ whimpers. “Sorry Dag, I’m surrounded by pricks,” he whispers. Coën’s lips twitch. If there were a vote on the biggest prick in the keep, Lambert would win in a landslide. Coën hums as he watches the Wolf soothe- Dagger did he call it? Of course he did. Despite Yennefer’s instigating remark, Coën can’t help but agree with her that this is the softest he’s ever seen Lambert. How curious. 

“Why don’t you go play with Kamil and Jaskier some more. I promise I’ll be okay,” he whispers, butting his head against hers before rising. As Kamil and Jaskier bound up and try to get Dagger to play however, she whimpers and presses against Lambert’s side with a growl, and Coën watches with interest as her spines seem to puff out. “Alright alright,” Lambert winces, petting her head. “You can protect me ya overprotective pup.” Voice hardening as he turns to Yennefer and Coën, Lambert growls, “You touch her-” 

“We’re disemboweled,” Yennefer interrupts with a roll of her eyes. “Jaskier caught us up.” Grunting, Lambert nods before stalking away, his loyal companion trotting beside him. “Well, this is an interesting development,” Yennefer hums, violet eyes gleaming with interest. 

“Please don’t start anything with the Wolf. I don’t know if I can have a Cat and whatever _that_ is attacking me when you turn him into a newt,” Coën rumbles, pressing a kiss to Yennefer’s cheek. 

Sighing dramatically Yennefer pouts, “Spoil my fun,” her complaint belied by the soft kiss she draws Coën into a moment later. As they kiss, Coën finds himself echoing her earlier sentiment. Interesting development indeed. 

**Vesemir**

Vesemir smiles softly as he watches Marya join the play session Jaskier and Kamil have been engaging in with Lambert’s beast. He can see the old trainers rolling in their graves now. Fraternizing with shifters and demon dogs. What’s next? A siren? 

He shakes his head. Those miserable bastards would think they’re all going soft but that’s not it at all. If there’s one thing the additions of this pack have taught him and the other witchers, it’s that allowing yourself to feel and express affection isn’t a weakness. In fact, one could argue having people one is willing to kill and die for only makes one stronger. Perhaps all the trainers and mages who argued for making witchers emotionless had it wrong all along. 

Blunting emotions makes it easier to cope with being spit on and not being able to save everyone, but whipping the urge to form connections and find love out of those boys was a flawed approach. Lambert’s accusation of Vesemir’s hubris and hypocrisy last winter was warranted. 

Yet now the pup has a Cat who would kill for him and a beast who cowers at loud noises and sharp objects yet clearly adores Lambert. It fills Vesemir with warmth to see the scarred and guarded boy who would sooner insult people than allow them to get close opening up like this. Accepting love and giving it in turn. Fuck, Lambert has come far. 

“What are you grinning about old man?” Lambert grumbles, coming up beside him while keeping his eyes peeled onto the play before them. Vesemir has no doubt that at the first sign of distress in Dagger Lambert will be racing over to put a stop to it. 

“Hm. Proud of you.” He bites down at the smirk that threatens to overtake Vesemir’s face as Lambert looks flummoxed. 

Turning to stare at him guardedly Lambert spits mockingly, “What, proud that I’ve gone _soft_ and _weak?"_ Grunting, Vesemir digs his hands in his jacket. Winter chill is coming. Hopefully Ciri, Ewa, and Leon make it before the passes close up. Speaking of, Leon’s letter still has Vesemir scratching his head. What has that pup gotten himself into?

“It’s not weak to show kindness and allow yourself to accept it in turn,” Vesemir murmurs. “To see an injured creature and decide to help it instead of kill it, even if the latter would cause you less pain.” At this Vesemir raises his eyebrows at Lambert’s bandaged hands. 

Crossing his arms subconsciously he mutters, “She’s gotten better at controlling the spikes. “S’just overwhelming meeting a bunch of new people who carry around weapons all day.” 

Nodding placidly Vesemir rumbles, “It takes patience and empathy to care for a creature whose first instinct is to stab you rather than risk being hurt themselves.” 

Scuffing his boot Lambert mumbles, “She deserves to have people who give a shit about her, who won’t hurt her 'cause they can.” Vesemir hums. He doesn’t know if they’re talking about Dagger anymore. 

“I agree. I only wish she was given love and affection from when she was a pup. Perhaps she wouldn’t have needed to find a way to protect herself otherwise.” Lambert watches Vesemir out of the corner of his eye, golden orbs wide and uncertain. Vesemir has to bite down on another smile. Lambert can’t dismiss what he’s saying with his usual sarcasm because they’re technically talking about Dagger. Otherwise he has no illusions that this conversation would’ve ended several minutes ago with a barbed insult that would’ve stung long after Lambert stormed away. 

“Yeah well-” he finally sniffs, shifting awkwardly. “Too fucking late for that.” 

“Good thing she has people who love her for who she is, thorns and all,” he remarks, patting Lambert’s shoulder firmly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to become more acquainted with my latest grandpup.” And without further adieu, Vesemir pulls out the ball he had tucked into his jacket and lets out a whistle as Lambert stares at him, wide eyed. Grinning as three furry and one prickly head turns his way, Vesemir tosses the ball across the courtyard, strolling over to where the creatures are scrambling to chase after it, one clearly more timidly and clumsily than the others. He can tell this will be a pleasant use of the rest of his day. 

**Yennefer**

Yennefer watches Lambert coaxing the beast into the dining hall with a hum. There is something...odd about that creature. And Yennefer isn’t talking about the spines or the fact that she is several sizes larger than any of the shifters here. She can sense some other type of magic on her but Lambert won’t let her get close enough to see. Yennefer is trying not to take it personally; Lambert has hardly let anyone in the keep too close if they’re not one of the shifters or Eskel. Vesemir seems to be getting a free pass today since he brought the ball though. Cheater. 

Her magic is itching at her skin, desperate to get closer so she can analyze that creature further. The only thing that is soothing her is witnessing Geralt and Eskel scratch their heads every time Lambert shows this new side of himself. Poor oafs seem to be broken in the face of Lambert expressing affection publicly and Yennefer is gleefully enjoying the show.

“What’s on your mind my dear lady?” Coën hums, brushing a kiss to Yennefer’s head. 

Humming, Yennefer leans against that stolid chest, sinking into Coën’s embrace as he wraps his arms around her. “Something’s odd about that thing,” she murmurs, closing her eyes to breathe in Coën's familiar scent. 

“You mean besides the obvious?” Coën quips, humour tinging his words. Rolling her eyes, Yennefer debates breaking out of his hold but thinks better of it. Perhaps she would’ve done so a year ago but since they’ve started this relationship Yennefer has grown...softer perhaps. No less sharp though if anyone were to cross her. 

“Perhaps I could braid your hair this eve? Keep your mind off of it,” Coën suggests, breath tickling her ear. Turning her face so she can claim his lips into a languid kiss Yennefer drawls, “I can think of something else that could distract me as well.” 

Smiling in the kiss, Coën allows Yennefer to take the lead before drawing back just enough to speak, their lips still touching as he does. “Your wish is my command my lady.” Yennefer smirks. It should be a good night. 

**Kamil**

Kamil grins as he watches Lambert share his meal with Dagger. Last night she was still too overwhelmed and timid to get close to so many people at once so the two of them had eaten outside. Sniffing some of Aiden’s cooking must have convinced her to inch a bit closer tonight though. 

Kamil has only known Lambert for a few years but even he was surprised to see how protective and caring the prickly witcher is to sweet Dagger. Gods, he wants to just wrap his arms around that spiny fur and squeeze Dagger tight! He’s trying his best not to coo every time Lambert does something achingly soft like whisper endearments or encouragements in her ear but it’s proven to be difficult. Kamil is aiming to avoid the threat of disembowelment though so he’s saving his gushing for when he and Jaskier are alone and away from prying ears.

Trading glances with Jaskier and raising his brow, Kamil grins when his cousin nods emphatically. Good, they can slip away to clear their systems of how fucking sweet this is before they have to brace for the endearing image of Dagger curled up beside or on top of Lambert in the pack room. Clearing their plates and cleaning up swiftly, Jaskier and Kamil hurry out of the dining hall, Eskel and Geralt too busy staring at Lambert, trying to puzzle out their brother’s behavior, to notice. 

Kamil holds his breath until they make it to the springs before he lets out a wounded whine. “They’re just so godsdamned _precious_ together!” he moans, stripping and dunking himself into the spring. By the time he rises, Jaskier has slipped into the spring and is sitting straight with a grin, his scars on display. Kamil can’t help how his heart squeezes at the sight of Jaskier not shrinking away from baring his past wounds. It’s so wonderful seeing him smile so openly again after everything he’s experienced. 

Sighing wistfully, Jaskier snatches some soap before floating over to Kamil. Grinning, Kamil wiggles so Jaskier can slip behind him and start lathering his hair. This is one of his favorite things in the winter: being pampered by Jaskier. Kamil didn’t know it was possible to be nude and yet be touched so platonically until he came to Kaer Morhen. A lot of things that happen at this keep have opened his eyes for the better. 

Kamil is about to remark on how protective Lambert was when Yennefer and Coën arrived when the door to the springs slam open. “I don’t want to hear your complaining, maybe next time you’ll think before rolling in shit,” they hear Lambert grumble. Turning, Kamil smiles delightedly as Lambert struggles to drag a squirming Dagger into the spring. He’s relieved when he doesn’t see Lambert bleeding, so at least Dagger isn’t feeling that threatened. 

Aiden strolls in after them and as Lambert falls on his ass and Dagger makes a mad dash to the door Aiden closes and leans against it with a lazy smirk. Releasing a forlorn howl, Dagger nudges Aiden’s legs plaintively. “Don’t give me those eyes, you know they don’t work on me,” Aiden says, lips quirking up with amusement. 

Kamil and Jaskier continue to watch with glee as the two witchers gently wrestle the squirming beast into the spring until she plops in with a splash and a yelp. When Dagger emerges, Lambert has already stripped down and is slipping into the spring, grabbing the soap out of Jaskier’s loose grasp. Kamil clutches his hands over his heart as Lambert fluctuates between grumpy comments and soft encouragements while he washes a very unhappy pup. When he gets splashed in the face by a wayward paw Lambert glares up at Aiden who is at the edge of the bath, watching with amusement. “A little help here?” Lambert prompts impatiently. 

Sitting so his feet dangle in the spring Aiden lounges back. “No thanks, I’m enjoying the view,” he drawls. 

Jaskier and Kamil exchange mischievous glances and nods before taking a leg each and dragging Aiden into the water. The Cat releases an undignified yelp but before he can retaliate Dagger throws her front paws over his shoulders and wiggles onto him in an attempt to escape Lambert’s soap. Shooting Kamil and Jaskier a withering glare as they giggle from a safe distance, Aiden croons softly in Dagger’s ear, stroking through her spines that have remained soft despite her displeasure. In fact, Kamil’s eyes narrow. If he didn’t know better he could swear that she’s shrunk slightly and seems to have fur where her spines were. 

Kamil shakes his head. The heat of the springs must be getting to him. No matter; Aiden and Lambert would probably like some privacy anyway. Kamil squeezes Jaskier’s shoulder before rising. “I say we make a hasty retreat before Aiden chooses to exact his revenge,” Kamil grins. 

Returning his smile, Jaskier follows his example. “Smart plan cuz. I owe you a good scrub another day,” he chirps, shaking himself off before slipping on his dry clothes. 

“DAGGER NO!” Lambert and Aiden yell. Turning with wide eyes, Kamila and Jaskier shriek as Dagger jumps out of the spring and shakes herself furiously, splattering water everywhere including on their dry clothes. Rumbling, Jaskier and Kamil shift before pouncing on Dagger. Releasing a delighted yip, Dagger rolls around with them, already far more comfortable play fighting than she was a day ago. 

Well, this wasn’t exactly Kamil’s plan for this evening but he certainly isn’t complaining. Dagger deserves to have fun and Kamil is happy to help.

 **Dagger**  


Dagger thinks hard as she curls onto pointy gentle one and between pointy soft one, fluffy friend, and smaller fluffy friend. Dagger wants to be smaller and fluffier like her friends but there are so many two leggeds with pointy things. Pointy gentle one and pointy soft one have pointy things but Dagger knows they won’t hurt her. But the last time she was around so many two-leggeds with pointy things all Dagger knew was hurt hurt hurt. She has been watching pointy gentle one and pointy soft one and fluffy friend and smaller fluffy friend though and they all seem to like playing and cuddling with the pointy two leggeds. Maybe...she can grow small and fluffy? Maybe it won’t hurt? Dagger is scared though, and presses closer to pointy gentle one who whispers to her softly and strokes Dagger. Silly two legged still doesn’t speak four legged but Dagger relaxes anyway as she listens to his voice. Pointy gentle one will protect her and pointy soft one will too. Next light time, Dagger decides, as she lays her head on her paws. Next light time she will be brave. 

**Marya**

Marya stares wide-eyed at the tableau before her. She is almost always the first to rise, but she wasn’t expecting this when she woke. Curled up between Lambert, Aiden, Jaskier, and Kamil, where a giant beast once lay is now a black and brown dog whose fur is so thick it puffs out on all sides. 

Oh, of course. She had been racking her brain, trying to puzzle out what kind of creature Dagger is, and now all the pieces have come together. Over her centuries, Marya had heard rumour of such a creature. One who shifts, not from human to animal, but from beast to dog. They were created by the elves as companions and guardians centuries ago to protect against monsters and humans, but had faded out of public consciousness after people hunted them down for sport. 

Dagger must be one of the last of her kind; she hadn’t appeared in the bestiary or any of Vesemir’s texts in the library. (Vesemir checked.) It’s a blessing Lambert and Aiden have found her; if anyone would protect that poor creature with their lives, it would be those two. Nudging Vesemir awake, Marya nods wordlessly to Dagger. Vesemir sits upright, eyes widening as he turns a questioning glance to her. “She’s a _bleidd y treise,”_ Marya explains quietly. “They were created by the elves as protectors and companions.” 

Grunting, Vesemir wraps an arm behind Marya’s back to play with her loose hair idly. They watch as Lambert rouses awake and beams when he spots Dagger. Gods, Marya has never seen him so open with his emotions before. Her sharp ears pick up Lambert’s soft words, and it feels almost like eavesdropping. “Such a good girl,” he croons. “I told ya they look scarier than they are, huh?” As he digs his hands in her fur Dagger pants happily before sprawling on top of Lambert and showering him with licks. Instead of pretending to be disgusted like he does when Jaskier engages in such a behavior, Lambert just laughs and continues to stroke her fur. 

The rest of the keep begins to rouse at the commotion, and soon everyone is talking over each other with confusion. Like a door being slammed shut Lambert shifts into protective mode, snarling at anyone getting too close before whispering in her ear soothingly. “If she’s like this that means she feels safe,” Lambert mumbles, gazing softly at Dagger as he strokes through her fur. “If anyone makes her feel threatened-”

“You’ll disembowel us,” a chorus of voices obediently recite. Grunting with approval, Lambert nudges Aiden who is still curled up on an amused Jaskier. “I want fluffy,” he mumbles, burrowing into Jaskier’s fur more deeply. Marya allows a smile to break across her face as Lambert attempts to drag Aiden up and the rest of the keep slowly rises, nudging at each other affectionately. Marya leans against Vesemir as they oversee their nearly complete pack. It’s good to have them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Bleidd y treise_ wolf protector (a creature I completely made up)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Life Support" in my stubborn attempts to continue my Rent references. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Thank you TheOnlyHuman and ferallune for the idea of including “pointy” in Dagger’s name for Lambert!


End file.
